


Severus Snape: Pac-Man King

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reminisces about his youth, when he was king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape: Pac-Man King

**Title**: Severus Snape: Pac-Man King  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Pairing**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Summary** Severus reminisces about his youth, when he was king.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: None  
**Date**: 21 May 2010  
**Words**: 300  
**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine.  
**A/N**: If you go to the Google home page, you can play Pac-Man, which is celebrating its thirtieth anniversary. Whilst playing a game or two or three or four, I thought that this would make for a cute Snarry fic.

"Might I ask what it is that has kept you from our bed this morning?" Harry whined as he forced himself to uncover himself, get out of bed, and stretch. It was too early in the morning for this. "You know I have an important meeting in an hour. I was rather hoping we could resume where we left off last night," he added, rather huffily as he made his way to the desk where Severus was busy doing something on the _coputer_.

"Sh. Need to concentrate," replied Severus, tersely.

Harry leaned over Severus's shoulder and stared at the _coputer_. There was a maze with four little blobs that looked like ghosts, and a yellow round ball that had a mouth. The ball was travelling through the maze eating dots. It was odd, and there was this infuriating noise that seemed to explode when the ball ate the thing in the corner of the maze.

Then the ball ran into the ghosty-looking pink blob, and stopped. Severus sighed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's Pac-Man. Rather exasperating game, but addictive, nonetheless. When I was your age," Severus said as he turned around and ran a hand down Harry's face, "this was what we did in our spare time whilst waiting for out next assignment from Lord Voldemort." Severus then turned off the coputer and stood. "Well, what are you standing here for? Get in bed and get ready for me. Like Pac-Man, who eats his way to points, I intend to do the same with you: eat you until I reach the prize, and I _will_ reach the prize," Severus said, a cheeky grin on his face. "It might be difficult to believe now, but I was the Pac-Man King back then."


End file.
